


Will the Real King Please Stand Up!

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Spoiler Alert Spoiler Alert Spoiler Alert for season 3 episode 5 To Play the King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT<br/>For Season 3, Episode 5 - To Play the King</p><p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will the Real King Please Stand Up!

_Chatelet_

News spread to the garrison about a prison break out at the Chatelet. Musketeers that could be spared and most of the cadets were dispatched to help control the situation. When they arrived it was to complete and utter chaos. They had to join the Red Guards in gathering up the escapees, something they didn't relish but working with the guards was oftentimes something the Musketeers had to put up with.

Rushing inside the Chatelet, d'Artagnan tried desperately to capture some of the prisoners. From the corner of his eye he spotted one man in particular who elegantly bowed to him. Not having time to figure out what the heck that meant, d'Artagnan carried on and ignored him.

_Outside the Chatelet_

Captain Marcheaux was fighting alongside Athos at one point. "Quite a lot of them have escaped the confines of the prison," he told Athos. He was going to enjoy this part. "You'll have to capture them and hold them in the garrison until we can put the Chatelet back in order after all of this."

"Is 'e kiddin'?" Porthos was very tempted to shoot Marcheaux in the back.

"I do believe he was serious," Aramis shoved his hat back from his head. "Hey, anyone see d'Artagnan?"

"D'Art's still inside," Porthos looked between Aramis and Athos noting concern growing there. "Ya want me to check on 'em?"

"No need," Athos waved toward the prison seeing their young Gascon coming back out. "While you were in there Marcheaux gave us orders to capture the rest of the prisoners and hold them at the garrison until tomorrow."

"Strange," d'Artagnan mused with a light shrug. "Then again everything Marcheaux says and does is strange."

"Where do we search first?" Aramis turned toward his captain, waiting for their orders.

"Saint Antoine's the first place I'd go to if I were one of 'em," Porthos exchanged an amused look with d'Artagnan. "What?"

"Not the _Court_?"

"Not this lot," Porthos snorted. "Them in the Court would more than likely slit these prisoners throats than admit them inside the Court's hallowed santuary."

"Oui," Aramis agreed. "What better place than for criminals to hide than the refugee camp?"

"That answers that then," Athos said. "Saint Antoine it is."

Mounting Zad, d'Artagnan followed his brothers leaving the mayhem behind him.

++++

_Saint Antoine_

The Musketeers managed to capture some of the escapees that had found their way into some of the refugee's homes. But there were still a goodly number left to find.

"D'Artagnan, go search the church," Athos ordered. "I'll arrange for these men to be taken back to the garrison."

"Will do, _Captain_ ," d'Artagnan grinned.

"You enjoy doing that," Athos' wry glance made the younger man laugh.

"Do what, _Captain_?"

"Get out of here before I give you an order I'll guarantee you won't like," Athos smirked seeing d'Artagnan's eyes go wide. "I see you remember the last time, eh?"

"I'm out of here, sir," d'Artagnan dashed off.

Tapping Athos on the shoulder, Aramis stared at him in a curious fashion. "I've never seen the lad move so fast." Hearing Porthos' laughter, Aramis wanted in on the joke. "Athos, what did you do?"

"Last time d'Artagnan kept emphasizing my rank in that manner," Athos smiled at the memory, "I ordered him to train our latest batch of cadets until they knew what _head over heart_ truly meant."

"How long did that take?" Aramis watched as both his brothers grinned at one another.

"Too long by d'Art's standards," Porthos slapped Aramis on the back as they continued their own search of the buildings.

++++

Stepping inside the church, d'Artagnan quietly slipped inside the holy place. He was taken aback when he discovered the same man who bowed to him so formerly back in the Chatelet. The man was sitting down and appeared incapable of harming anyone.

"Can you help me?"

"I have to take you back with me to the Chatelet," d'Artagnan knelt beside the escaped prisoner. Even though he seemed harmless that didn't mean anything. So d'Artagnan kept his hand on his rapier. Looking at the man's arm he noted a familiar tattoo which indicated he had, at one time, served in the army. "You were a soldier?"

"Oui," the man nodded. "I was sometimes told I was too brave and reckless for my own good." Then he pointed to his own head. "That was before _he_ got in there," he frowned. "The imposter. The one who says he is the king."

Knowing that this man was shy a few scruples, probably more, d'Artagnan tried to humor him. "Perhaps I can help you. I'll find somewhere safe for you to go and you can come with me."

"They're going to rob me blind," the man mumbled. "I heard them plotting against me," he looked at the Musketeer in earnest. "Tis how come we're all free right now. Going to take all my gold from the vault. Make themselves rich and me poor."

Realizing that this prisoner really believed himself to be the king of France, d'Artagnan continued to play along. "Your Majesty, will you come with me." Seeing his chance he tried to jump the man but found it more difficult than he had expected when the prisoner pushed him away and d'Artagnan lost his balance and fell. Getting quickly back on his feet d'Artagnan gave chase and caught up to him, but made sure he didn't get too close for fear the prisoner would run again.

"I shouldn't have done that," the man was contrite, his eyes downcast.

"I want to help you," d'Artagnan actually found himself telling the truth. Feeling sorry for the damage the war had inflicted on this person.

"Very well. We will return to the palace then," the man stood proudly before his subject. "I have to make myself presentable for my son's birthday."

Dipping his head, smiling slightly, d'Artagnan nodded. "Very well."

Lifting his hand to point behind his back, the man said, "Three paces behind."

Bowing, d'Artagnan replied, "Of course." Then did as ordered following the prisoner, who would be king, exactly three paces behind.

++++

Finding another sanctuary for the would be king, d'Artagnan left him in the care of the nuns. Before leaving he knelt before the man. "You can rest here. The sisters will look after you."

"I will make you a comte for this," the man looked at d'Artagnan with humble gratitude shining from his eyes.

Giving him a sharp bow, d'Artagnan took his leave wearing a smile of satisfaction on his face. This man didn't need to go back to the Chatelet. As far as he was concerned the man should never have been put in such a place.

++++

_Outside the Garrison_

Guarding the prisoners, who were all chained and sitting off to one side, d'Artagnan admitted what he had done to Porthos.

"Why'd ya let 'em go, d'Art?"

"I couldn't send him back to the Chatalet. He's not a well man," d'Artagnan briefly gave consideration to the other prisoners here that were bemoaning their fate. "I felt for him, Porthos."

Thinking upon what his younger brother had done, Porthos figured he would have done the very same thing. Lightening the load that d'Artagnan was obviously carrying, Porthos placed a hand on the lad's back. "Ya did the right thing. Besides from what I'm understandin' the situation's all under control now."

Feeling better now from Porthos' words, d'Artagnan lightly punched his friend in the arm.

A few minutes went by as d'Artagnan and Porthos talked about former battles they had been involved in during the war. They were interrupted when Aramis came running past the garrison gates.

"We've been played for fools!" Aramis' eyes narrowed when he didn't see any sign of their captain. "Where's Athos?"

"Talkin' ta the minister," Porthos offered. "What cha' mean callin' us _fools_?"

"The whole thing was orchestrated from the beginning," Aramis huffed, running a hand through his hair. "Distracting all of us by having us search for the escaped prisoners."

"But why? I don't understand." d'Artagnan waited for his brother to explain. His gut began screaming at him that things were about to get a lot worse before they got better.

"One of the prisoners that was being kept in the Chatelet's name is Joubert. Athos just found out that he designed the locking mechanism to the king's vault," Aramis took a drink of water that d'Artagnan handed him.

"Was he gonna share in the profits from all that gold?" Porthos didn't like it when he was made to look the fool. Someone was going to pay for making the Musketeers appear like idiots.

"Non," Aramis shook his head. "They're holding Joubert's wife hostage."

"Merde!" d'Artagnan swore. "We better get back to the Chatelet at once." Looking for one of the cadets, he spotted Brujon. "Go have Athos meet us at the Chatelet!"

"Right," Porthos barked. "I'm wantin' to crush a few 'eads tagether."

++++

_Under the Chatelet_

Grimaud was keenly disappointed to have his plans go awry when he noted the Musketeers entering the prison. Seeing that his own men hadn't yet gotten into the vault, it would set his plans back if they were captured. "Hide now!" he ordered them.

Walking into where the vault was, Athos and his brothers saw no signs of anyone else in the room. He was contemplating their next move when the door burst open to reveal a host of hostile men all armed to the teeth.

Fighting ensued but the Musketeers had everything well in hand and dispatched all of them with the minimum of fuss. They left the room and, upon searching further, discovered Joubert relatively unscathed.

It was then that d'Artagnan decided to tell Athos what he had done with the man he had left with the good sisters. "I did something you may not have approved of," he whispered. "In my defence all I can say is that I felt sorry for him." He went on to explain everything that transpired between them. "All that he told me turned out to be true. The gold... the robbery... everything."

"You're telling me a lunatic's going to reveal whose behind this?"

"Oui," d'Artagnan glanced at Porthos for some support but was surprised when Joubert spoke up.

"You mean Borel? He thinks he's a king."

"Why? You know him?" d'Artagnan asked, his gut screamed ever louder at him.

"Better be careful with him. He may seem harmless but he's not. He murdered a jailer in front of my eyes."

"Mon Dieu!" d'Artagnan cried out in absolute horror. "The nuns!" He bolted out of the prison as fast as his feet would carry him, Athos hot on his heels.

++++

When d'Artagnan and Athos entered the church, immediately they noted the two dead bodies of the sisters. Falling to his knees into the puddle of blood that stained the previously pristine floor, d'Artagnan moaned. "Non, non, non, non, non!"

"I fear we're too late for them. We need to find Borel. Stop this from happening again," he stared hard at d'Artagnan's bent form. "D'Artagnan!" Athos spoke sharply but received no reaction from his brother.

Tears dripped from d'Artagnan's eyes as he glanced up at his captain. "I can't just leave them. They deserved better than this."

"I agree," was Athos' clipped response. "But we have more important matters at hand." Pinching the bridge of his nose, Athos felt there was nothing else for it and joined d'Artagnan on the ground. Instantly he found his arms full of the young Gascon who had a death grip on Athos' doublet.

Sobbing into Athos' shoulder, d'Artagnan felt that it was he who had killed these kind women just as surely as Borel had. "My fault, my fault, my fault." His mantra continued until Athos shook him hard.

"Snap out of it!" Athos' voice was harsher than he had intended, but d'Artagnan was falling apart in front of his eyes and he wouldn't stand for it any longer. "You can mourn for their souls later," Athos spoke more softly now. He brushed his hand through d'Artagnan's long hair, realizing that he hadn't done it in quite some time. Resting his cheek on top of the Gascon's head, Athos rubbed his right hand up and down the lad's back until he heard d'Artagnan's hitched breathing even out.

Wiping his eyes, d'Artagnan peeked up at Athos. "Apologies."

Standing up, Athos held out his hand for d'Artagnan to take. "Those can come later as well."

"Oh Mon Dieu!" d'Artagnan hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Borel knows about the Dauphin's birthday!" He ran after Athos who took off at a fast pace seconds after d'Artagnan's words left his mouth.

++++

_Outside the Royal Palace_

The Musketeers, along with Minister Treville, marched their way across the premises with Captain Marcheaux. All of them were keeping a sharp eye out for the deranged man.

"This man is dangerous," Marcheaux hissed. "Now he's loose on the grounds because your men couldn't capture him!"

"Borel wouldn't be at large if you and your Red Guards had done a better job at the Chatelet!" d'Artagnan fired back, hotter than a poker now that he knew how all the Musketeers had been played.

"Aramis," Athos looked at him, "you and d'Artagnan go search the gardens." He knew by the frown displayed on Aramis' face that he hadn't liked that order. But Athos needed to keep the man away from Queen Anne and the Dauphin... for all their sakes.

++++

_Royal Gardens_

Walking on the outskirts of the maze, that wound its way through the gardens, d'Artagnan's mind was on what he had done by letting Borel go in the first place. "I put the royal family at risk."

"No you haven't," Aramis corrected. "You couldn't have measured the full consequences of your actions," he glanced at the younger man's guilty expression. "Believe me I know all about that."

Sharing the same memory as they briefly looked at one another, both men continued their search.

"Your intentions were good, d'Artagnan" Aramis clapped the young Gascon on the shoulder, "tis what matters. Now let's find this mad man."

"Aramis," d'Artagnan whispered and pointed to the farther corner of the maze, "look."

They both spotted Borel with the queen. Knowing what had to be done, d'Artagnan and Aramis realized they'd have to approach this carefully. Seeing Athos, Porthos and the minister arriving, both men waved at them to stay back.

Hearing part of the conversation between the queen and Borel, d'Artagnan knew that the man was on the verge of shooting her with the musket that Borel had somehow managed to obtain. With a quick glance at Aramis, d'Artagnan saw his older brother leap in front of Borel. While Aramis did that, d'Artagnan would come at Borel from behind.

"She's not the queen!" Aramis yelled out praying to distract Borel enough so that d'Artagnan could take the shot. "She's mine!"

Aiming at the man he had originally felt sorry for, d'Artagnan hesitated. He heard Athos, in the background, shouting at him to take the shot. When d'Artagnan did, he was a fraction too slow in firing his own weapon when pain exploded in his right shoulder.

Watching d'Artagnan fall to the ground at the same time Borel did, Athos didn't know who to go to first. Thankfully he didn't have long to decide as Treville, Porthos and Aramis instantly appeared at the queen's side.

Running over to the fallen Gascon, Athos dropped to his knees. He stared in horror at the amount of blood pouring from the wound. "Aramis!" Then just like that Aramis was at his shoulder.

"Ah!" Aramis gazed heavenward. "D'Artagnan's been through enough today and now this."

" _He's_ been through enough?" Athos gazed at the sharpshooter like Aramis was as crazy as Borel. "I think we _all_ have been through the mill with this one."

"Wrong choice of words," Aramis threw off Athos' attitude and concentrated on caring for their youngest brother. Tearing off his sash, Aramis staunched the flow of blood. He held back a smile as Athos cradled d'Artagnan's head in his lap. Despite Athos' sharp words of late, Aramis knew how much their captain still loved them and d'Artagnan most of all.

Groaning, d'Artagnan's eyes slowly flickered open. Staring into the white faces of his two brothers the only thing he could think of was Her Majesty. "The queen?"

"Safe thanks to that shot you took," Athos patted the lad on his good shoulder. "Why did you hesitate back there?"

Closing his eyes from Athos' probing gaze, d'Artagnan turned his head to the side. "I remembered the lost soul I first encountered in that church."

"We gotta work on hardening that soft 'eart of yours, boyo," Porthos grunted as he joined them. "Mis, 'e gonna live?"

"Our Gascon will be right as rain in about a week," Aramis grinned. "It was through and through."

"I have to go talk to the minister. I'll leave d'Artagnan in your capable hands, Aramis." Throwing d'Artagnan an exasperated look, Athos shook his head. "I agree with Porthos. We'll have to work on that heart of yours."

++++

_Nearly a week later_

Sitting outside at one of the benches in the courtyard, d'Artagnan poured himself drink after drink from the jug of wine Serge kept refilling for him. When a presence beside him made itself known, a hand appeared out of nowhere to remove the mug of wine from d'Artagnan's hand.

"I thought I was the one who used to drink myself into oblivion," Athos remarked dryly, wondering how much wine the lad already had guzzled down.

"I would rather forget last week had ever happened," d'Artagnan stared at Athos expectantly. After the fiasco with Borel, they had discovered that Feron was the mastermind. "If Treville knows Feron's behind all of this why won't he just go to the king?"

"And say what? Borel burned Treville's proof to a crisp in the fireplace," Athos too then grabbed an empty mug and filled it with wine. Perhaps d'Artagnan had the right idea after all.

"I shot a sick and desperate man last week," d'Artagnan's heart still felt heavy over what he had done.

"Who wanted to kill the queen," Athos gently reminded him.

"Why do I feel like I'm fighting for the wrong side lately?" d'Artagnan quizzed the older man. Getting nothing in response and honestly not expecting one, d'Artagnan continued to drink.

The End


End file.
